narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Circulator
, performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation, is the nineteenth opening for the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It began on episode 459 and ended on episode 479. It was replaced by Empty Heart. Lyrics Rōmaji Aimaina hyōden koshiraete hitatteru no Seisei saisai nani o mada motteru no Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Tameiki hitotsu haite nageite Jōnetsu ya shita anogoro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda En de tsunagareba kono hibi mo Suteru hodo koware tenaidarou Ayumi o tomenaide Kibō o sutenaide Dōka furimuite Dō ka kimiyo Jin Jin kokorogaitamunara Kan'nen no ori o uchiyaburu nda En'en tsukihi wa megurukedo Suteru ni wa yami ga asaidarou Jōnetsu moyashita anogoro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosu nda Ai o wakeaeba kono hibi mo Mōichido kimi o terasudarou Kanji 曖昧な評伝 拵え て浸ってるの 世世 歳歳 何をまだ持ってるの いつのまにか独りになった ため息ひとつ吐いて 嘆いて 情熱 やしたあの頃を 心血注いで取り戻すんだ 縁で繋がれば この日々も 捨てるほど壊れてないだろう 歩みを止めないで 希望を捨てないで どうか振り向いて どうか 君よ ジンジン 心が傷むなら 観念の檻を打ち破るんだ 延々 月日は巡るけど 捨てるには闇が浅いだろう 情熱 燃やしたあの頃を 心血注いで取り戻すんだ 愛を分け合えば この日々も もう一度 君を照らすだろう English You allowed yourself to be consumed After all these years what have you gained? Before you knew it you were all alone You let out a painful sigh You were once burning with passion You must pour your heart into your soul Compared to the challenges of today It's not worth throwing it all away Do not stop to walk Do not give up hope Please turn back Please hear me! If your heart is tingling with pain Break free your idea from it's cage The endless waiting is over at last Only shallow darkness is left behind You allowed yourself to be consumed After all these years what have you gained? The days that you used to love Will once again shine on you Rōmaji (Full Version) Aimai na hyouden koshiraete hitatteru no Seisei saisai nani o mada matteru no Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Tameiki hitotsu haite nageite Kiseichuu to maimai uzumaite korogatteru no Shinshin sanzan hibiite unatteru no Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Koko wa doko ka Koe no arika o sotto tadotte Tameiki kurai nomikondeshimae yo Jounetsu moyashita ano koro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda En de tsunagareba kono hibi mo Suteru hodo kowaretenai darou Jin jin kokoro ga itamu nara Kannen no ori o uchiyaburunda En'en tsuki wa meguru kedo Suteru niwa yami ga asai darou Ame wa yanda yo Heddoraito ga nijimu shadou Ame wan yanda yo Kasa o tojita te ga nibuku kajikande Ayumi o tomenaide Kibou o sutenaide Hitori de nakanaide Karada o kizutsukenaide Ai ni uenaide Nikushimi tamenaide Douka furimuite Douka kimi yo Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Koko wa doko ka Koe no arika o sotto tadotte Tameiki kurai nomikondeshimae yo Jounetsu moyashita ano koro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda En de tsunagareba kono hibi mo Suteru hodo kowaretenai darou Jin jin kokoro ga itamu nara Kannen no ori o uchiyaburunda En'en tsuki wa meguru kedo Suteru niwa yami ga asai darou Jounetsu moyashita ano koro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda Ai o wakeaeba kono hibi mo Mouichido kimi o terasu darou Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Gyūki (Second Version) * Isobu (Second Version) * Matatabi (Second Version) * Shukaku (Second Version) * Saiken (Second Version) * Chōmei (Second Version) * Madara Uchiha * Gaara * A * Ōnoki * Tsunade * Mei Terumī * Killer B * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Sai * Hinata Hyūga * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Temari * Rock Lee * Kurama * Kiba Inuzuka (Second Version) * Tenten (Second Version) * Shino Aburame (Second Version) * Orochimaru (Second Version) * Hashirama Senju (Second Version) * Tobirama Senju (Second Version) * Hiruzen Sarutobi (Second Version) * Minato Namikaze (Second Version) * Rin Nohara (Second Version) * Obito Uchiha (Second Version) * Black Zetsu (Second Version) * Kushina Uzumaki (Second Version) * Jiraiya (Second Version) * Itachi Uchiha (Second Version) * Iruka Umino (Second Version) * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Second Version) * Asura Ōtsutsuki (Second Version) * Indra Ōtsutsuki (Second Version) * Haku (Third Version) * Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki (Movie Version) * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Movie Version) * Boruto Uzumaki (Movie Version) * Sarada Uchiha (Movie Version) * Mitsuki (Movie Version) * Neji Hyūga (Movie Version) * Jiraiya (Movie Version) * Kabuto Yakushi (Movie Version) Trivia * This is the third song by Asian Kung-Fu Generation in the Naruto media. The first song being "Far Away" and the second being "Well Then, See You Tomorrow". * Sasuke is depicted with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan rather than his Rinnegan. * The Rinne Sharingan reflection on the moon is depicted behind Kaguya in this opening, although it faded away in episode 458. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings